


Precious Treasure

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [42]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Innocent Jared, Jealous Jensen, Killer Jensen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mob Boss Jensen, Naive Jared, Possessive Jensen, Top Jensen, Unhealthy Relationships, but not too much, cute jared, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Jensen knows that he is too possessive, too jealous, but he has the most precious treasure on earth, and he won’t let anyone take him away from him.





	Precious Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 : Can you write a mob boss jensen and innocent jared with jensen being all macho and possessive and jealous   
> Prompt 2 : Can you write one with super possessive mob boss Jensen?

“Where have you been?” Jensen asks without lifting his eyes from the papers in front of him. 

Jared was supposed to be home at four, just the time to go at the grocery store to buy some supplies. Yet, it’s almost six, and aside from a single text, Jensen didn’t have any information.

“It was insane, you’re not even gonna believe me” Jared giggles, closing the door of Jensen’s office. He made his way toward Jensen, and without carrying a little about his boyfriend’s anger, sits right on his lap, facing him. “So, I’m trying to find the beers that you like, you know, the green ones? Anyway, I’m looking everywhere, and then I hear someone screaming in pain. I turn around, and there’s a pregnant woman on the floor, who’s like, yelling and screaming for help! So, I go to help her, because I thought she fall or something, but she was having a baby! A baby, Jen! At the grocery store!” 

Jensen can see how excited Jared is by the story, and he listens closely at every word that leaves his boyfriend’s mouth. He listens as Jared tells him how he called the urgency, how they couldn’t come soon enough, and how he ends up performing the delivery. Jared is boiling with joy, but all Jensen can think about is that his baby’s hands were on someone else, that theses fingers that are unbuttoning his pants were on someone else thigs just a few hours ago. There’s not traces of blood on Jared, and he smells good- Like he just took a shower. 

Suddenly, Jensen is holding Jared’s hands, preventing him from pushing his underwear down. 

“Did you take a shower?” He asked, his jaw already clenching 

“Yeah? I mean, I had blood all over me” Jared laughs, trying to free his hands. When he sees that he can, he tries harder, but it only makes Jensen hold him stronger “Jen, you’re hurting me” 

“Why were you the one doing the delivery? No one else was here?” 

“I don’t know, I was closer, and the others were too scared to do anything” 

“Was there any man?” 

Jared stops moving for a moment, his stare stopping on Jensen’s face, and when Jensen excepts him to be scared, to be afraid, he simply smiles, his eyes filling with love. 

“Don’t be jealous, silly” He says, kissing Jensen’s nose “I just helped that poor woman, that’s all” 

“How do I know that you didn’t flirt with someone?” 

“Because you can trust me” Jared replies, and this time, he does sound a little hurt. “Jen, I wouldn’t do anything like that. I mean, the only man who talked to me was one of the customer, and it was just to tell me that I did a good job” 

The jealousy that almost disappeared came back immediately, stronger than before. He knew he couldn’t let Jared out there alone. He’s too beautiful, too pretty, and too innocent. So, so innocent and naïve, that sometimes Jensen can’t even believe it. 

Jared isn’t stupid, far from that, but where Jensen sees darkness and death, Jared sees light and life. 

When they found three puppies next to their dead mother during one of their walk, Jensen was ready to shoot them all, had already took his gun out of his pocket, but Jared was already cuddling them, and by the time Jensen put the security off, they all had names. 

Now, he has to share his bed with three dogs who turns out to be half-dog, half-wolf. 

“Did he ask for your number? Did he follow you to your car?” 

“No” Jared rolls his eyes, putting his finally free hands around Jensen’s neck “He just told me that I did good, then we all left. He didn’t even ask for my name” 

Jared starts kissing him, and Jensen doesn’t prevent him from it. His mind is still working on what to do, how to find the guy and what to do to him. He doesn’t believe that anyone could see his baby and not try anything on him. Jared is a walking sunshine, the perfection itself, and he doesn’t believe that anyone would let him go after seeing him. 

He successes to shut his mind when Jared starts sucking him, making sure to use every single one of Jensen’s favorite tricks to make him happy. The first time he sucked him, Jared was only seventeen and he never ever watch a porn. He had no idea how to do it, or what to do, but now, now he could convince Jensen of everything, with nothing else but his mouth. 

“I love you” Jared says after he swallowed every drop of Jensen’s cum, sliding once again on his lap “You know that, right?” 

“I do” Jensen assures, taking Jared’s face in his hands “But I don’t want you to get out of the house ever again” 

“Come on, please” He begs “Maybe JD could come with me? Protect me and everything? Please Jensen, I love going out” 

There’s already three agents following Jared everywhere, from his morning run to his art class, but Jared apparently never notice them. 

“I don’t like it” Jensen says again, pushing Jared’s hair behind his ears “You’re mine, Jay” 

“Of course, I am, but you want me to be happy, right?” 

He does, more than anything else. His jealousy and possessiveness are nothing compares to how much he wants Jared to be happy. But being happy means being with him, and he will be damned if he lets anyone taking him away from him. 

“Maybe that’s the problem” He finally says “They don’t know that you’re mine. All theses men, they look at you and they only see a pretty boy who needs someone to take care of him.” 

“I could tattoo your name on my body?” Jared offers before frowning “But then they would have to see my body before knowing” 

Jensen laughs, dragging Jared closer to him before kissing him slowly. As much as he fairs that someone would steal Jared from him, he knows that Jared would never go with someone else than him. 

“You should marry me” 

“For real?” Jared asks, his eyes widen with happiness 

“Yes. You’ll wear my family ring, and everyone will know that you’re an Ackles” 

“Can you do something romantic? Like, with flowers and fireworks?” 

“What? For the proposal?” 

“Yes! Please” 

Jared is giving him his puppies eyes look, and Jensen is strong, really strong, but he can’t resist this. If his baby wants fireworks, he will have fireworks. Jared rode him for half an hour after that, squeezing Jensen’s cock to prevent him from coming every time the tension was too high, trying to make the moment last as long as possible.

 

Once it’s over, Jensen carried him to their bedroom, dropping him on the bed and letting the dogs licking his face.

 

He called Devor, Travis, and Hector, and ten minutes later, the man that talked to Jared was in his office, tied up on a chair. He begged, apologized, but all Jensen could see was how the man tried to follow Jared home, how he thought he had every right to do so, regardless of what Jared wanted or not. 

Jensen knows that he is too possessive, too jealous, but he has the most precious treasure on earth, and he won’t let anyone take him away from him.


End file.
